


Corrupting Sin

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mild Language, References to Drugs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: After a failed heist, Seth and the Reader get into a fight. He's about to shoot up when she offers another way for him to sin. Maybe it's not such a bad idea, because neither is averse to seconds.





	Corrupting Sin

“What the hell was that?” Seth’s gun clattered across the table. The meager bag of money bounced off the bed onto the floor.

“The guy was trying to be a hero,” you said, “so I kicked him in the balls.”

“And then his buddy slapped you. So I had to drop ‘im.” Seth stormed past you, making sure to bump your shoulder on the way by. The not so secret black bag in his stuff landed on the bed next.

You shook your head, apologetic. “Please… don’t. I’m sorry.”

But he continued to unpack. Out came the syringe. The spoon. Your hand on his finally stopped his practiced movements.

“I don’t want to watch you shoot up again.”

Seth wrapped the elastic around his arm. “Then leave. Go study your notes. Don’t come back if you don’t like what you see.”

“What if the problem is that I do like what I see. But I don’t like watching him pump himself full of poison.” You kept your eyes downcast, waiting for the next smart retort. When it didn’t come, you looked up. Seth had leaned back against the headboard.

He licked his bottom lip. “If you can’t allow my sin… did you have something else in mind?”

This was a switch. Did you miss something? Had he already shot up? Because there was no way he was actually saying this while being fully sober. Then again, you had mentioned your sort of crush on the Gecko brother.

“If it takes that long for you to think about it, forget it.” Seth reached for his stuff again. Again, you got in the way.

It was your turn to lick your lip. Stalling for time. “We’ve both lost people. And we could lose each other at any second, knowing what we do. If we do this, if I become your new ‘sin’… this stuff goes. Even if you lose me too. Deal?” All you could, or wanted, to see was your hand sitting over his. Seth crooked his finger under your chin and angled your face to look up at him.

“The poison is already there, sweetheart. I can’t promise that I’m not going to drift back to it now and again. But I would appreciate the help. I don’t… I don’t want a thirst of any kind ruling me like one’s ruling… Richie.” His thumb caught over your chin, giving him enough leverage to pull your face closer to his leaning to meet you. “But do you really want this? Or were you just saying it to keep me from doin’ my thing?”

“I really mean it, Seth.” You’d spoken without really thinking. Then again, you’d wanted this since surviving till that first morning.

His touch was gone for just long enough to get rid of his stuff. Then his hands were back, cupping your face gently. The things on the bed were pushed out of the way easily to make room for two sitting spots. He hesitated for another moment, making you think he was second-guessing himself. In the next moment, you finally got to taste his lips. He hummed into your mouth moving slow and deliberate. Damn this man. He was learning you. Which direction to tilt to match. How much to press forward. How much to lean back so you’d chase him. Seth’s thumbs smoothed down your neck, his other fingers curling in your hair at the base of your neck. You reached up to do the same.

He chuckled and nuzzled his nose across your cheek. “How much sin are you willing to give?”

“I don’t know. How much will it take to re-corrupt you?”

Seth laughed back in his throat. While his hands fell down to your hips, his smile kissed down your neck. You controlled what clothes moved. His shirt. Yours. You tried to open his belt buckle but sat back when you couldn’t. No quips from him, though you could tell they were on the tip of his tongue. Standing, Seth smirked and made a show of undoing the buckle and lowering his jeans. Before he could get them much past his hips, you hooked a finger in his boxers.

“These too?”

The boxers went too. Even the heat of the room wasn’t enough to stifle the heat rising under your skin and racing through your veins. You didn’t notice the rest of your clothing being removed. Or how grimy the sheets felt under your skin. Instead, there was Seth. His tattoos rippling under your fingertips. His lips latching around your perked nipples. And his length hard and trapped between you. He caught your wrists as you tried to reach for him, pinning them on either side of your head.

With a wicked grin that made your whine catch in your throat, he kissed between your breasts. It was a distraction. Your wrists were shifted to one hand above your head. The other suddenly cupped at your sex. It was inevitable that you were going to buck onto his hand. If anything, that’s what Seth wanted.

“You going to cum all over my fingers, Princess?” He worked up past the hollow of your throat to your pulse point. “I bet I can make you scream just with these.” To emphasize that point, he roughly curled two fingers. His knee kept you from squeezing your thighs together. “See? Sinning so well for me already.”

A spark shot down to your toes as he did it again, pressing the heel of his palm into your clit. The rasp already in your voice distorted your words.

“What was that? I didn’t catch it.”

Cheeky.

“Please, Seth… need you.”

He huffed a laugh under your jaw. “Nuh-uh. Not until you’ve cum. Not until I’ve begun to corrupt you too.”

Seth pulled back as you arched into his chest. All the while, he kept working you, teasing your clit, making you gasp and moan. You knew he wanted to make you scream. He was nearly there. The arch in your back gave him an advantage. Again, he took your nipple into his mouth, sucking on it like you knew he’d do to your clit given another chance. Your whines reached a tipping point. Seth moved on to the other, giving it the same attention as the first. His hips began to rock, sliding his cock over your hip. So close. But not until you gave him what he wanted.

The quickening of his movements sent you over. And yes, screaming. But without the oxygen that he’d been stealing from you by sucking on your breasts made it weak. It stuttered out quickly without nearly enough power to satisfy your hungry lover.

“Well that won’t do,” he said, sitting back perplexed. That didn’t last long. He leaned forward again, nose to nose. “A deeper approach should work.”

Finally, your hands were released. But it was so he could control your hips with a vice-like grip after moving you up to rest on the pillows. There wasn’t room for you to wriggle or to try and get away. Chest heaving, you did your best to prepare for whatever he had planned. He noticed your unease and titled his head, refusing to go any further until you spoke up.

You nodded. “I’m ready. Just please, Seth, fuck me.”

“As you wish, Princess.”

But he didn’t fill you immediately. No, Seth wanted to get every ounce of pleasure out of you. Se he moved slowly. Rolling his hips to only give you less than an inch at a time. If it was this easy for him to make you breathless, you should have given into this a long time ago. You clawed down his forearms. When he was fully sheathed, he fell forward, bracing himself on either side of your hips. You were ready. You were ready a lifetime ago. Without his hands blocking your hips, you could circle up to hopefully get him to move. His hands flashed back to their position.

Seth did move though. Slow and irritating, but oh so blissfully eye-crossing. He leaned down to nip at his favorite spot between your breasts as you arched. “That’s it,” he whispered. The need to see you fall apart cracked. He moved just a little faster, eyes bright with watching your mouth fall open from where you’d been biting your lip. Then a bit more. Your nails dug into his wrists. You pulled him down so you could feel his chest heaving against yours.

There you both hovered. Somewhere between ice and passion-consuming fire. Where you were connected, Seth slammed into you over and over. With a slight dip of your head, you could just see him filling you with each thrust. And you could see your body resisting to let him go. Titling your head, you gave him access to your neck to suck as dark a mark as he wanted. Your resolve, your fear, and your walls were broken. What were a few broken blood vessels in the shape of his tasting you?

Behind his back, you locked your ankles. He angled your hips back, giving him a deeper reach. You cried out. Triumphant, Seth kept spearing that point. He explored around there, searching for the spot that would make you really loud. Finding that spot made your walls clamp around him. He gasped into your neck and faltered in his pace.

“That feel good, Princess?” he moaned. Seth kept speaking, revealing how delirious you made him. “You feel so good. Taking me like this. Marking me. Those sounds. You sound so wrecked, Princess.” A growl shuddered through him as you scraped your nails down his back. “You make me so wrecked.”

Whimpers of pleasure gave way to clipped screams of desperation. So close. A little bit more and he’d have the sin that he wanted. You would be fully corrupted.

You came, screaming into his shoulder and melting. Seth continued to control the last movements of your body until he too went rigid before collapsing beside you. He rolled onto his back and pulled you half over him, amused by how your arm raised up and down on his chest.

The room over, someone banged on the wall and shouted words too muffled to understand.

Seth banged back. “Oh hell no,” he muttered. “I hope you’re up for more, Princess, because I’m about to annoy the hell outa that asshole.”

He pulled you to sit across his stomach, ignoring your exhausted squeak of surprise.

“How ‘bout we try this with you on top this time?”


End file.
